


Can't Breathe

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Light Swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: the moment he saw him, he knew





	Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where I got the title. Sorry!
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

Two boys were sitting on a bench at a quiet park; there was enough space for another person to sit between them, a quiet yet slightly awkward silence enveloping them until the older boy softly uttered. 

“I loved you, y’know?” 

The other boy looks ahead of them; staring at a big tree slowly swaying. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” a pause “Back in high school, I swear to God… I loved you. I would’ve pursued you if it weren’t… for _him_.” 

Silence once again enveloped them. The older boy stares at the other, face showed no emotion yet his eyes are glassy. 

“I loved you for two years. When we graduated… I thought about waiting for you.” 

That statement made, the younger glance at him. “Did… you?” 

He picks up a stray leaf. “ _I did_. For a year.” he sighed “But you two were still together… so I thought I wouldn’t have a chance anymore.” 

The younger stares at his hands playing with the leaf. “But we broke up…” 

He lets go of the leaf, letting it be taken away by the wind. “Yeah, you did, but…” 

The other looks ahead once again. “You met _him_ that time, right?” 

“… yeah.” it was barely above a whisper; the other hummed quietly. 

“We could’ve been something… I don’t know if you knew, but our friends? They were rooting for us.” the older boy continued as he looks ahead as well. 

A sad sigh escapes the younger’s lips. “I know…” 

Another pause. He wanted to ask something, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer. _He still did, though._  

“Did you… did you ever felt something?” 

“Towards you?” 

“Yeah?” 

The gush of the wind envelops them for a moment until the younger whispers, but enough for the other to hear. “I always have. Not sure when but I think… even before _you_ felt something.” 

The older was taken aback by his answer. “Re-really?” 

Another sigh escapes the younger’s lips, this time an exasperated one. “Yeah.” 

“But… it went away when you met him, _right?_ ” 

Silence envelops them _again_. The younger heaved a breath before answering. “Honestly? It _didn’t_. If I think about it now… it only _grew_.” 

The older boy was speechless. “…it did?” 

The younger boy shuffles his feet, playing with a rock. “Yeah…” 

“Un-until… now?” 

“That… I don’t know… maybe?” 

By this time, the older couldn’t form a coherent sentence so he chose to stay silent. 

“What we have… what we _could’ve had_ … it’s… I guess it’s what people call right person wrong timing.” 

The older kicks the rock that made its way in front of him. “And it sucks. Finding the right person, but time fucks you up.” 

“Maybe… we’re not just meant to be together, y’know?” 

That made, the older look at him confused. “Huh?” 

“Maybe… we’re just meant to be best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.” the younger stared back longingly “And it makes my heart ache just by thinking about it.” 

A second pass, then without thinking twice, he envelops the younger in a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” 

The younger tightened the hug. “What are you even sorry for?” 

“Sorry that I didn’t fight for you… sorry I got tired of waiting… sorry for hurting you. Just… sorry for everything.” the older closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. 

The other pats his head. “You don’t have to say sorry. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault at all.” he caresses the soft black hair “It’s just the fact that fate didn’t want us to be more than we already have.” 

No one spoke after that, but the hug lingered until the younger pulled away. “So I guess its time?” 

The older was once again confused. “Time for what?” 

The younger avoided his eyes. “Time to say… goodbye.” 

“Go-good… bye?” 

The other went back to staring ahead; the sun was slowly setting. It would’ve been a great view if it weren’t for the situation they are in. “Yeah… I’ll leave tomorrow.” 

The older clasped their hands tightly, making the younger look at him. “Where are you going?” 

“Somewhere far, I guess.” 

“Bu-but… why?” 

The younger once again avoided his eyes and turns to watch the sunset. “I need time. Time to move on… time to heal… time for myself.” 

“Bu-but!” the older hurryingly stuttered. 

“You’ll be good. You have him, remember?” the other softly smiles at him. 

That made, the older look at their clasped hands. “Ye-yeah… but…” 

He receives a stern reply. “No buts. You have him and that’s all that matters.” 

Still, the older argues. “But you matter as well!” 

That made, the younger frown, but the other male continued. “You mean everything to me, _Jeonghan_.” 

Said person pulled his hand from the tight grip. “But he’s your priority right now and… everything is already settled.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just…” he heaved a sigh “Just be good, okay?” then he stood up. 

His move made the other panic. “I’ll…” then he stood up as well. “I’ll come with you!” 

Jeonghan turned to glare at him. “No!” 

The other’s eyes have tears threatening to fall. “Yo-you do-don’t want me to come?” 

Jeonghan brushed his hair with his hands in frustration. “God knows how much I want to be with you _Seungcheol!_ But we can’t! And _you_ know that!” 

“I-I…” 

The younger sighed. “Ju-just be with him…” he let a minute pass before turning around “I have to go.” 

Before he can even take a step, a hand firmly grasp his sweater. “Wa-wait…” 

“It’s late and I’m tired _Cheol_. It’s gonna be a long day for me tomorrow and I need to rest.” 

Seungcheol sighed heavily. “One last hug?” 

He thought for a moment, _come on Jeonghan. This will be the last anyway_. As soon as he nodded, he felt himself being embraced by the arms of the person he loves so much. 

It was the familiar arms that would always warm him up in the cold days; the arms that’s always hanging from his shoulders, protecting him from any harm. It was the arms of the person he tried hard not to love yet here he was, still falling more and more. 

Jeonghan was the one who tried to pull away, but the older tightened the hug. “Seungcheol…” 

“Just a few more minutes… _please_.” he begs like a young boy pleading to have more playing time. The younger couldn’t help but just sigh and murmured an okay. 

Minutes passed and they both slowly pulled away, but Seungcheol softly pressed their foreheads together. 

They both closed their eyes as the older softly whispered. “ _I love you_.” 

The moon has already replaced the sun when the younger replied. “ _I love you_.” it was barely audible, but Seungcheol heard it clearly. 

“I’ll miss you. So much.” Jeonghan whispers. 

The elder held his hands. “I’ll miss you. _Till it hurts_.” 

They completely pulled away as they both stare at each other’s eyes. 

Seungcheol caressed the younger’s face, making him lean to his touch. “Take care of yourself, alright?” 

Jeonghan held the hand on his face. “You too. Behave, okay?” 

Seungcheol nodded. “No goodbyes. Just see you later.” 

Jeonghan smiled. “See you later.” 

The two boys slowly let go of their hands. Jeonghan turns around while Seungcheol just stood there. He watches as he walks away from him, _from his life_. 

Tears flowed out uncontrollably for both sides. 

Regrets and unspoken words drowning them. 

And then suddenly, the two boys can’t breathe. 

Because both of them knew… that it was… _goodbye_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
